


Cowboy Husbands

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Based on partial events of S13E6 - Tombstone (a.k.a. brokebacknatural)Cas is back from the empty after ‘annoying an ancient cosmic being so much they released him’. Immediately, Team Freewill 2.0 takes on a case (at Dean’s urging) in Tombstone, Arizona. Dressing himself and Cas as cowboys to ‘better fit in’. Jack wakes Sam and Dean with more information regarding the case. While Sam and Jack go to the graveyard, Cas waits on Dean to finish waking up, with his coffee. (And don’t appear at the crime scene until hours later, *hint hint*)
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Cowboy Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Also, side note- The song Shameless by Camila Cabello gave me the idea for the dream part of this

Sam and Jack head out while Cas sits impatiently at the table. Dean slowly sips his coffee, eyes still groggy and unfocused.

“Dean.” Cas groans, after several minutes of silence.

“Ugh, gimme a MINUTE okay? I just gotta - wake up.” he takes another long sip.

Cas sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, chill out, man.” Dean huffs.

Shifting in his seat, Cas sits silently again.

Several more minutes pass and Dean is finally turning his cup up, swallowing the last drops with a satisfied hum.

Cas shoots him an irritated glare.  
“Okay, okay, I’m going to get dressed.” Dean says, standing and holding his hands up in a ‘surrender’ motion.

Again, Cas sighs.

A few minutes later, the doors to the ‘bedroom’ swing open. Cas glances up and his eyes go wide.

Dean is standing in between the doors, holding them open with his elbows. He’s wearing only jeans and his new tan cowboy hat. There’s a look in his eyes that Cas hasn’t seen before, and he’s biting his bottom lip. His head is tipped down, looking at Cas through his eyelashes.

Cas’ breathing becomes ragged as his eyes trace the lines of Dean’s muscular arms, chest and shoulders. Tanned, smooth skin seemingly begging to be tenderly caressed and kissed. He swallows dryly, not able to speak.

Walking towards Cas with a smirk, Dean’s heart is racing. It’s taking everything in him to appear cocky while he’s inwardly terrified as he pushes himself to go on.

Stopping right beside Cas’ chair, he looks down at the Angel hoping for him to make the next move.

Scooting his chair back away from the table, Cas looks up, licking his lips.

Dean maintains eye contact, searching Cas’ face for the answer to an unspoken question.

Cas can’t help but be locked in this moment, unable to look away. Dean’s usually emerald colored eyes are much darker than Cas has ever seen them- more like a forest green. Pupils are dilated, and his breathing seems to be labored. Those pink, full, pouty lips are calling to him.

Realizing Cas isn’t going to be the one to make the first (or well, second- move), Dean decides to make his intentions even more obvious. He slowly leans forward, swinging his left leg over Cas’ right. Taking hold of Cas’ shoulders for balance, he moves his right leg over Cas’ left. He lowers himself down onto Cas’ lap, straddling him.

A small surprised gasp escapes Cas’ chest as Dean’s body presses against him. “Dean, wh-what’re you doing?”

“Touch me, Cas. Please?” Dean pleads, his eyes darting to Cas’ parted lips.

Cas’ slightly trembling hands gently touch Dean’s bare sides. Fingers sliding across soft skin as he moves his arms to rest firmly around his waist.

Dean glides one hand from Cas’ heavily clothed shoulder, to the exposed skin of the back of his neck. Calloused fingers brushing into his hairline.

“Can I ...kiss you, Cas?” he asks, hesitantly. 

“Yes.” Cas answers, his voice barely above a whisper.

Moving the other hand from Cas’ shoulder, cupping his face, Dean leans in. He presses his lips against Cas’ mouth and they share a delicate first kiss. A second, chaste kiss deepens when Dean’s tongue presses against Cas’ lips. Cas allows him to part them easily and he pulls Dean tighter against him.

Cas moans, slipping his hands down to grab Dean’s ass with both hands, then hooks his thumbs in his belt loops.

This causes Dean to pull his lips away, in a surprised gasp. “Cas.” he says breathlessly. Cas leans forward, chasing his mouth and kisses him again.

Dean takes hold of Cas’ hands, moving them until they are resting against his chest. He slings the cowboy hat behind him to the table and presses their foreheads together.

Cas’ hands slide down crossing Dean’s nipples, earning a moan. Then down his abs, to his stomach. 

Dean begins to gyrate his hips against the Angel. 

Cas moves his hands down over Dean’s belt, gripping his thighs. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Cas.” he says against Cas’ lips.

“I….I want you.” he whimpers. 

“Prove it.” Dean challenges, grinding against Cas’ erection, directly beneath him.

A whine/moan mixture passes from Cas’ lips and he quickly stands, suddenly holding Dean in the same position he had been sitting in. Carrying him as if he isn’t a fully grown adult roughly the same size, Cas pushes through the saloon doors. 

He lays Dean against the bed, gradually allowing himself to sink against him. He peppers kisses along Dean’s neck, down his shoulders, making his way down his chest. Running his tongue against one of his nipples, while his thumb rubs against the other. He draws it between his lips and sucks lightly. 

Dean moans, closing his eyes.

Cas grins, continuing kissing his way down to the rim of Dean’s jeans.

“Fuck.” Dean says before sucking in air.

Cas starts undoing Dean’s belt, then unzips his jeans.

“Wait.” Dean says, lifting his head to look at Cas. “I wanna see you. Too many clothes.” he says, tugging on the bottom of the Angel’s trench coat.

Leaning back up to Dean’s face, Cas kisses him deeply then smiles and steps back. “Is this what you want?” he asks as he slips out of his trench coat and suit jacket.

Dean nods. “Yes.” he says eagerly.

Loosening his tie, he pulls it over his head and tosses it away toward his other clothes. He slides his shoes off then starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean licks his lips as he watches the Angel undress. “You’re so hot.” the words escape without his permission.

“You think I’m hot, huh?” Cas asks, raising his eyebrows, grinning. He pushes the shirt off his shoulders and allows it to fall to the floor. As Cas reaches for his belt, Dean speaks.

“C’mere. Let me.” he says.

Cas walks over close enough for Dean to reach him.

Dean sits up, places his hands against Cas’ hips, then makes quick work of lowering his pants down to his ankles. Before Cas can react, Dean leans in and kisses along his inner thigh, moving upwards. One of his hands pulls the boxer material away from his skin, so he can continue the path with his lips. The other hand reaches up through the other leg hole of the boxers and firmly grips Cas’ thick erection.

“Ah....mmm” Cas moans. One hand moves to Dean’s shoulder and the other buries fingers in his short hair.

Taking the encouragement, he begins stroking Cas’ stiff member, still hidden beneath the fabric.

Cas half moans, half sighs as his fingers pull lightly against Dean’s hair.

“I had a dream about you last night.” Dean says, pulling his hands away. He looks up at Cas again, licking his lips. He stands up and pulls his jeans down and kicks out of them.

Following Dean’s example, Cas pulls his pants off his legs and drops them. “Wh-what was it about?” he asks, gulping.

The smirk and raised eyebrows are back as Dean answers. “This.” He says, sitting back down on the bed. He takes Cas’ hand and pulls him, urging him towards him as he lays back against the bed again.

Easily allowing Dean to lead him, Cas is once again hovering over Dean.

Their eyes meet and Dean’s cockiness fades- his nervousness now apparent on his face.

“You want this?” Cas asks, tracing the skin just above the rim of Dean’s boxers with his fingertips. He presses his thumbs between Dean’s flesh and the cotton material, awaiting confirmation.

“Yes. Hell yes.” he says, goosebumps spreading in response to the feather light touches.

Cas drags the material down, watching Dean’s reaction.

Dean lifts his hips from the bed as Cas continues moving them down. 

Leaving them at his ankles, Cas grins up at him before licking from the base to the sensitive, dripping head of Dean’s dick. 

Panting and moaning, Dean arches his back. “Oh god, Cas.” he says, then bites his lip.

At that, Cas covers the head with his mouth, his lips sealing in the heat against the soft skin. He moves down until the length is completely in his mouth, with the tip pressing against the entrance of his throat.

Dean scratches down Cas’ back as the sensation of Cas’ hot wet mouth on his cock sends tingles across his entire body. Watching the action is adding to the excitement of feeling it happen as he feels his orgasm start to build. “Oh, Fuck.”  
He pants, moving his hips to fuck into Cas’ mouth.

Cas firmly grips Dean’s hips, increasing his speed. He moves his mouth down as far as he can, taking his dick another inch or so into his throat. A few moments later when he tastes bitterness, he keeps still, letting Dean cum straight down his throat as he swallows it down.

“Ahh...God...Cas...Oh Fuck.” Dean says, as he cums, feeling Cas swallowing against the head of his dick. When the last bit spurts, he twitches still in Cas’ mouth and throat.

Moving away, Cas pops off the softening shaft.

“Goddamn, Cas. Holy fuck.” Dean says, still trying to catch his breath.

Cas grins with saliva soaked, swollen lips. 

“Get up here and fuck me.” Dean demands, pulling Cas by his surprisingly muscular arms.

Obeying the command, Cas hungrily crashes his mouth against Dean’s lips and the kiss is all tongue as he explores Dean’s mouth. Claiming every part, as he spreads Dean’s legs apart and settles in between his thighs.

Breaking the kiss, Cas touches the rim of Dean’s ass with his fingertip and his grace surges briefly. He presses inside and to Dean’s surprise it doesn’t hurt, he feels opened up already and ample wetness as to not be uncomfortable.

Already panting at the tease of one finger, Dean speaks. “More.” pulling Cas’ hand toward him.

Cas adds two more fingers and Dean’s mouth drops open, his head pushing against the pillow. At this, he presses deeper and finds the bundle of nerves.

Dean gasps, nodding desperate for more of that sensation.

Faster and deeper, Cas thrusts forcefully against that sweet spot.

Immediately crying out, Dean is getting hard again. He pants and moans unintelligible words as the pleasure threatens to devour him.

Pulling his fingers out, Cas quickly lines up with Dean’s loosened entrance.

“Yes, please. Oh god, please fuck me, Cas.”

Teeth gritted together, eyes eager, Cas roughly pulls Dean’s legs over his shoulders. The look on his face is pure want, need and desperation.

Dean can’t deny seeing Cas like this is intimidating but SUCH a turn-on. Especially knowing that he’s what Cas wants bad enough to be acting like a ravenous animal.

Cas shoves in all at once, completely bottoming out. “This okay?” he asks tenderly looking up at Dean, unmoving.  
“Fuck yes.”

Needing no further confirmation, Cas pounds into Dean over and over. He makes sure his hips are angled perfectly to hit Dean’s prostate every time. He hammers into him fast and deep and Dean can hardly breath.

“Ahh Cas. Oh my God, Fuck. Yes, this feels so goddamn good. Please don’t stop. Don’t stop Cas, fuck.”

Cas leans forward, looking into Dean’s eyes. “Kiss me.” he demands.

Barely able to meet his lips, Dean kisses him and feels the tension start to release as he cums again. A second later, he feels Cas’ hot cum filling his ass.

Cas moans loudly as Dean’s hole squeezes his cock with his orgasm, he continues thrusting against Dean’s sweet spot hard and deep until he’s completely drained of energy and he and Dean both go lax and sink together against the soft bed below them.

Huffing and panting, they lay together. Cas’ head lays against Dean’s thigh.

“Fuck.” Dean says, still trying to catch his breath.

“That was…” Cas tries. He sighs deeply. “Incredible.” he finishes.

“You’re telling me.” Dean says, dropping his head back to the pillow, closing his eyes.


End file.
